Changing Time
by Otaku Emo
Summary: No plot. Pure lemon with little build up. The characters are a little bit OOC!


**A/N: This is all smut. There is absolutely no plot and not much build up. It is my attempt at some good old fashion girl-on-girl lemon. I gave it a nice summer theme at least so it's sort of relevant...sort of. The characters are OOC. #Everything is in Utau's POV.**

**BTW, It's my first lemon!~**

"God I can't get it off" I heard her scowl and I couldn't help but laugh at the double meaning.

"Told you to dry off before taking your bathing suit off, Amu" I reminded her, turning my attention to my best friend. I gulped as her eyes raked over the exposed skin of the pinkette in front of me, her top having been disposed of a few second ago. "Uhm..."

"What's the matter Utau? Is me being...wet...too much for you?" Amu smirked wickedly, winking seductively in my direction. I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling from her face down to her still uncovered chest, watching as it rose and fell with each ragged breath she took.

Before I knew it I had her body pressed roughly into the bedroom wall, mouth harshly attached to her neck, biting and sucking until a dark red mark was left in its place.

"Oh god..." Amu moaned as I allowed my tongue to trace the outline of the new blemish, running my fingers down her toned stomach to the waistband of her bathing-suit bottoms.

"Tell me...to stop..." I forced out in-between kisses, traveling up her neck before whispering in her ear. "You have no idea...how long I've wanted you."

"I think I have the general idea." She responded, shivering as I gave her earlobe a quick lick before claiming her lips with my own.

Hooking my thumbs onto the elastic band and tugging down, the small piece of cloth that had been the only barrier between myself and the place I wanted to be the most fell to the ground. Smiling into the kiss, Amu slowly stepped out of her bottoms and kicked them to the side.

I wasted no time in indulging in all that Amu had to offer, bringing my hands up and cupping both of her breasts. Using my thumbs and rolling her nipples to hard peaks, I removed my mouth from hers to quickly attach it to her left breast. Throwing her head back against the wall, Amu released a low growl, running her fingers through my hair and drawing me closer.

"Utau..." Arousal shot through me at the sound of Amu moaning my name. Releasing her breast I ran my tongue down her stomach before stopping right above her core. Looking up for any sign of regret and finding nothing but pure lust in her eyes, I placed my hands on her hips before bringing her infinitely closer to me.

"Fuck...mmm..." Amu groaned, bucking her hips as I circled her entrance with my tongue, literally marking her as my own by tracing the letters of my name on the surface of her clit. Running my nails from her hips to between her thighs, I slowly pushed one finger, then two, into Amu's depth.

As soon as I began a steady rhythm, I felt Amu grab my wrist and stop my ministration. Fearing I had gone too far, I stood back up to meet her eye to eye. Her pools had fogged over with what I only assume to have been passion as she brought my damp fingers to her lips, taking them into her mouth and tasting herself.

"God, Amu." Amu grinned, reaching around me and undoing my bathing-suit top before sliding its counterpart to the floor. Within seconds her mouth was on mine, hot and wet as her tongue intertwined and danced with my own.

Amu let out an 'eep' as I ran my hands down her back to cup her bottom, understanding my action as she used the wall for support to lift up and wrap her legs around my waist. Clumsily I carried her over to the twin bed in the middle of the room, all the while her fingers twisting and curling the hair in the nape of my neck.

As carefully as I could I placed her onto the mattress, following her as she crawled up toward the center of the bed. Wasting no time, Amu brought her hands to the back of my neck and pulled me back down to her.

With each touch, each kiss, and each whimper and groan, the fire in the pit of my stomach grew stronger and stronger. I wanted release, needed it even.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked as I began to spread Amu's legs, settling between them and propping myself up on my elbows. Bringing her hand up and cupping my face, Amu looked deep into my eyes and smiled.

"Let's get crazy." Laughing at her allusion, I pecked her quickly before finally pressing my hips into hers completely. Within seconds the pace increased, our bodies sliding against each other as our cores continued to meet and brush. Hooking her heels behind me, Amu pulled me into her harder and faster.

"I'm gonna-Jesus Utau..." Amu whimpered, throwing her head back onto the mattress and arching her body into me. Holding back my own moan I latched onto her collar, digging my teeth into the soft flesh as both of us rode out the wave of ecstasy that washed over our entangled bodies.

A knock on the door jolted us out of our post-euphoric state, causing us both to turn our attention to the source of noise.

"Are you guys almost done changing? You've been in there for a while." Kukai's voice rang through the door, followed by another quick knock.

"Uhm...y-yeah, we'll be out in...a sec." Amu responded, finding her voice before I could. There was a long pause before Kukai's footsteps could be heard fading away. Finally succumbing to the urge, I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Amu questioned as I rolled off of her and onto the bed.

"I don't know how happy Kukai would be if he found out he won't be the first person to lose their virginity in his own bed."

**A/N: Like I said, no plot. Just an attempt at some f/f action.**


End file.
